hai_furifandomcom-20200213-history
Pinched by the Musashi!
Pinched by the Musashi! (武蔵でピンチ！ Romaji: "Musashi de Pinchi!") is the fifth episode of Hai-Furi. With its crew cleared of any wrongdoing, the Harekaze joined the search for the Musashi and the other missing ships. Episode Summary A battle group of eight Akizuki-class destroyers from Toumai High School led by the Aotsuki (hull number H-115) sortied in search of the Musashi. After locating the said ship, they reported it to Yokosuka Girls' Marine High School. The battle group then zeroed in on the lone battleship. Decoding the Mystery Inspector Hiraga and her team interrogated Tama regarding her sudden fit of rage last night. She claimed that, while she recalled doing such a thing, she didn't know why she did it. Tama was eventually released, receiving encouragement from Akeno and Mei. After a visit to the sickbay, Tama was cleared for work. As Minami fed the rodent in her custody, her digital watch started malfunctioning. Back at the mainland, Mashimo paid Furushou--her senior during her school days--at the hospital. Like Tama, the instructor also recalled giving the order to fire at the Harekaze but had no idea why she did it. Ludicrous Odds As the Toumai battle group closed in on the Musashi, the latter opened fire and hit destroyer H-118's engine. Destroyer H-116 tried speaking to the Musashi via megaphone but took fire as well. The destroyers returned fire with training torpedoes in hopes of disabling the Musashi. The Harekaze was holding a welcoming party for Wilhelmina when they got the order to support the operation. By the time they arrived, eight additional Akizuki-class destroyers reinforced the Aotsuki but still nowhere near securing the battleship. The Aotsuki fired another salvo of torpedoes but suffered a guidance failure, owing to the rodents aboard. Contact with the reinforcement fleet was also cut off. Akeno's Folly Shocked at the Musashi's hostility, Akeno asked Mashiro to take the bridge. An angry Mashiro tried talking sense to the captain, reminding the latter of her mission and duty. Despite this, the captain took a skipper and raced to save Moeka on her own. Aggravated, Mashiro ordered the ship to follow the skipper while staying out of the Musashi's range. A salvo from the battleship was intercepted by pinpoint fire from the Harekaze's guns. Meanwhile, Akeno got a glimpse of Moeka trapped on the bridge. In her haste to get to Moeka, Akeno failed to see the drifting wreckage in front of her. The skipper hit the wreckage and threw its pilot into the sea. Akeno watched helplessly as the Musashi made its getaway. Trivia * Although called Toumai, the official name of the school was revealed as Higashi-Maizuru Boys' Marine High School; hence the "H" in its ships' hull numbers. Higashi-Maizuru is a train station in the city of Maizuru, Kyoto Prefecture. * The Akizuki-class destroyers attacked the Musashi with RUM-139 VL-ASROCs, which are designed to take out submarines. * The interception of shells fired from a battleship is an allusion to Zipang, where the JDS Mirai intercepted the Yamato's shells with two RIM-7 Sea Sparrow missiles. Category:Episodes